The Butterfly's Shadow
by TrueTigress
Summary: Set 100 years after my Renesmee's Saga, Bella and Edward are living on Isle Esme with their new Witchblood Vampire children, Eliza, Cory and Naomi. But as Eliza and Naomi become more famliar with the mermaids that live close to Isle Esme, they are drawn into a dark world full of hate, terror and destruction. What will happen when this friendship could cost them what is most dear?
1. Meet The Family

_**Just an idea I had, very similar to the one of BellaNessieCullen about Bella & Edward 100 years after Breaking Dawn only they live on Isle Esme, so it's not exactly original. So sue me. . I really wanted to write this after seeing Nim's Island Two… there may be slight spoilers, but not many. **____** Happy reading!**_

**The Butterfly's Shadow**

"_If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales." _

― Albert Einstein

**Chapter One  
Meet the Family**

After the defeat of the Voltouri and all of the other events that had surpassed in our life, I guess I just wanted a peaceful life in the middle of nowhere, which is why I had moved to my island.

At first I had thought nothing of it, that it would just be me and Edward on the little island all on our own, but then the unthinkable happened and we came across a witch who needed saving on the mainland. In return she promised us anything we wanted, and all at once the realisation came to me that I would love more children, four was enough really, but I hadn't seen them for months and they all lived at different corners of the earth, so would having another child be so bad I thought.

Now I had three more children. My first pregnancy was planned of course, that's when I had the twins, Cory and Eliza, the second pregnancy was an accident a year later, much like Madison I estimated the dates wrong and we conceived Naomi. Not that I regret it in the slightest, now we had three children to look after and it was just like old times again, except that we were on a deserted, wild island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with just our little family rather than all of our big family.

"Mommy, mommy!" Naomi ran up to me crying as Cory chased her with some kind of snake wrapped around his neck.

"Cory, stop trying to scare your little sister!" I told him as he sighed and placed the snake back down on the ground, he reminded me a lot of Madison sometimes with his love of animals.

My other four children were living in different corners of the world now. From time to time they would visit us and make contact; they called at least once a week to update us on every aspect of our lives. As of now, Renesmee was living in an apartment in New York with Jake and was a famous author and artist going by the name of Vanessa Black, she changed the name every twenty years or so to compensate for her not ageing so that she could quite easily carry on drawing and writing as that is what she loved to do.

Eddie was currently a famous actor living in Hollywood, he went by the name of Edmund Carter, he had been an actor for around 5 years now, he always found a new job to do after he had 'aged' past his age as he would put it. He had been a doctor, a singer and now he was an actor.

Madison was currently a world renowned zoologist, she switched her name and jobs every decade or so between a zoologist, palaeontologist and an Egyptologist, she went by the name of Madeline Racluse.

Winona was the biggest surprise though, I had not known her growing up, but I had presumed that she would be a dancer of some sort as that is what she seemed to love, but she was working with children in Africa under the name of Rachel Winona.

I was proud of my four eldest children and I could only hope that the other three would follow in their footsteps and one day make something of themselves, because that is all I wanted for my children, for them to be happy.

"I don't even know why you're scared of the snake, Naomi. You could hurt it more than it could hurt you!" Cory muttered to Naomi. Cory was physically eleven and a lot bigger than Naomi who was only physically four.

"They're poisonous!" She cried as the snake slithered near her.

"And so are we!" Cory rolled his eyes at her as she squirmed towards me, hugging my leg tightly.

"Only in our blood. Not our bite." Naomi began to whimper as the snake drew closer to her.

"Cory, take the snake outside our house. Naomi, I know you don't like snakes but they can't harm you. Your skin is too hard for them to even bite, darling." I tried to reassure Naomi as Cory picked up the snake muttering to himself about how _not _fun living on a deserted island was because he couldn't even play with the animals once in a while.

I wondered where Eliza was, she was always off and exploring the island, she loved the animals and wild life, she would go swimming in the reefs and bays, climbing the cliffs and she refused to ever take anybody with her, personally I thought she was hiding something but as she had the ability of being a physical _and _mental shield, more than likely inherited from me, Edward couldn't even get a look into her mind.

It was at that point that Eliza ran into the house wearing her swimming costume and flip-flops with a sarong tied around her waist. This was what she usually would wear all day, if Alice saw her she would have killed me as this is _all _Eliza liked to wear.

"Momma, can I ask you something?" She begged me, her brown eyes –mirrors of my human ones- boring into me.

"Yes, honey?" I said softly.

"Am I pretty?" She asked, cocking her head at me with a sad smile.

"Of course you are darling, why do you ask?"

"Momma, I have a friend on the island. He's a boy." She looked at me, willing me to understand.

"What boy?!" I said alarmed, my daughter was hiding a boy on the island?!

"He's a mermaid momma, and his sisters are so pretty… I go swimming with them all the time. I just wish I looked like them." She frowned and sat down on the floor besides the fire, her usual spot that she would take to read.

"So you weren't asking because you want this _boy _to be your boyfriend?" I felt my temper rising. No boy was going to claim my daughter's heart before she was grown!

"No momma! He's my friend! That would be weird!" She looked at me disgusted.

"What do these uh… mermaids look like?" I asked, her eyes began to twinkle as she told me.

"They are so beautiful, almost as beautiful as you momma. They have long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shine in the sun… They are amazing Momma. Kailani is amazing my best friend." She looked at me wilfully, expecting me to flip out over her having friends.

"Good for you, they seem like nice people. It's a shame you can't invite this boy over for dinner." I announced, I actually wanted to meet them, just to see what mermaids were like, plus my children all seemed to like human food, so it would not be hard to make them a meal.

"They could come for tea momma. I'm sure Kailani would love that!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"But don't they have tails?" I frowned, a little confused at how mermaids could walk on land.

"Momma, Kailani is a prince of the Filii maris, if he wishes he can have legs, he's king in training, because his dad was killed last year. He's like us momma, Immortal." She smiled, and I was actually glad she had found a friend.

"What's the Filii Maris? I know Filii means children because ***SPOILER ALERT, DON'T READ THIS LINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT A NEW SPECIES COMING UP IN FOREVER SUNSET*** the children of the fire orb are called the Filii Hingis Orbem." I laughed a little.

"It means Children of the Sea, momma." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back at my daughter.

"So why can he have legs on land but none of the others can?" I asked her.

"Oh, they can, but they are not allowed to come on land as the Maris demands it. Humans drove them into the sea thousands of years ago when they saved the witches with their magic, and the witches granted them access to the land using their magic. Human's saw the Maris as a threat and made them go back into the sea. They still have the ability to come on land but only from dawn till dusk. Kailani breaks the law to come on the land though because he loves it so much. The Maris are the control freaks of the world and kind of the equivalent to ***ANOTHER SPOILER* **to Izeya in our world, only Izeya's good. Right momma?" She grinned at me and I nodded.

"The Maris might be good too, and how do you know all of this?" I laughed nervously.

"Kailani told me of course, Momma." She rolled her eyes as if it was so obvious.

"Well, invite him over for dinner and his sisters too if you want." I told her, she shook her head slightly.

"His sisters won't come. They respect the rules too much, they won't come onto the land to see me, they always wade in the shallows while he comes onto the beach." She said rather sadly.

"Well maybe you should invite Kailani on his own then, hows about that?" I hugged my daughter, even though she was only a year and two months old, she was growing up so fast. In less than three years she would be an adult, and then she would lose her innocence and I would lose her as I had my other children, because they were now adults.

"That's great momma! Thank you!" She hugged me again and then ran out to go see her friend. I wondered if this was the secret she had been hiding from us.

"Eliza, can I come with you?" Naomi asked her. Eliza scooped up her little sister in her arms, looking strange as she was so petite, and looked at me for an answer.

"Be back before sunrise." I laughed and rolled my eyes before she was out of the door with her little sister firmly on her hip going to see her mermaid friend…

_**Next chapter will be Eliza's PoV **____** What do you think? **_


	2. Kailani

_**OMFG sorry to start with a rant, but for all the people who are reading this story and messaging BELLANESSIECULLEN about it, I had her permission to use her idea of Bella and Edward living on a deserted island with their kids later on and honestly, we are friends! Me, her and two other authors are setting up a collab fiction together so yeh . YES there are similarities, but honestly this story is going in a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIRECTION, and by the use of the term 'so sue me' I was being sarcastic. Fanfiction is ALL ABOUT copying other's ideas and turning them into your own. If you would care to read my other stories, my Renesmee's Saga, that is a Trilogy inspired (not a copy of) BellaNessieCullen. She was my inspiration to a post breaking dawn saga. Do I need to mention how many times people have had a go at me for stealing her moonpool children and not giving her credit? How many people have said I stole her characters? I have an Eddie. I have them having more children on a deserted island. BIG DEAL. I've even helped BNC with ideas for her story. Idea's I can't reveal because they are serious spoilers for her stories THERE ARE SIMILARITIES IN OUR STORIES. GET OVER IT! And just to be clear, my children are WITCHBLOOD CHILDREN SOMETHING I CREATED BY MYSELF BEFORE EVEN SEEING BELLANESSIECULLEN'S STORIES FOR AN ORIGINAL STORY I CREATED!**_

_**And to the person who said that I think plagiarism is a joke. It is a joke on fanfiction. #FANFICTIONisPLAGIARISM**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Kailani**

* * *

_"95% of the ocean is undiscovered, you can't tell me mermaids don't exist!"_

-Unknown

* * *

**Eliza Cullen**

Naomi sat comfortably in my arms, if she wasn't so small and I wasn't so strong because of my vampire heritage this would have been really awkward, but it was nice looking after my little sister and been allowed to go off with her on our own sometimes.

Those were the perks of living on a deserted island. I walked to the beach, the wind pounding against the cliffs and making my hair fly about.

I could taste the salt water droplets in the air and smell the fresh scent of the marine animals that swam below the amazing blue abyss.

"Eli, when's your boyfriend coming to see us?" She asked with a small smile, I almost choked on my own saliva as she said the word 'boyfriend.'

"He's not my boyfriend, Naomi, he's just my friend." I rolled my eyes at my younger sister, "And he should be here anytime-"

"Now." Somebody covered my eyes with their hands and I instantly knew who it was, Kailani. His deepening voice alerted me to this, and I turned around and shook my head, "Idiot." I scolded.

"Who's this?" He asked looking down at my little sister, she was tiny compared to Kailani, but as Kailani was around 5'6 it wasn't hard to beat her height of about 2'3. I was only around 4'0 myself and pretty small for an 'eleven' year old as my parents told me I was physically equivalent to. I knew that in human years, Kailani was fourteen which meant that I was only physically three years younger than him, so our friendship wasn't too strange.

"That's Naomi, my little sister." I smiled at him and he nodded approvingly.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Kailani asked me with a grin, and then he looked at Naomi, "Would you like to see me as a merman?"

"Yes please!" She chirped and ran over to the edge of the sea. "Umm… I've never been in the sea before." She looked out at the vast expanse of the ocean and gulped as the salt water lapped at her ankles.

"It will be fine. We'll stay in the shallows." Kailani said before walking into the sea and with a slight flash, I saw his legs morph back into a tail, he swam up and stayed in the shallows with his torso bobbing along with the waves, "Come on!" He demanded with a laugh.

"Come on, Naomi." I held out my hand to my fearful little sister and she walked into the water with me. As the water got to chin deep on her, I showed her to start kicking her legs to stay afloat, not that we would drown because we could hold our breath infinitely underwater.

She began to kick her legs and arms about, and then she let go of my hands and started to swim over to Kailani, who was smiling at her.

"You're tail is so pretty and blue." She said as she reached out to touch it. "Can I feel it?"

"Sure you can." He laughed as she reached out to stroke his smooth tail. It wasn't scally as mermaids were usually depicted, it was smooth like a dolphin or whales tail.

"Hey, my mom wanted me to ask you something, I know you said I could tell my family about you, but now they want to meet you. I don't think they like the fact that you're a boy." I giggled slightly.

"Why would the fact that I'm a boy bother them?" He raised an eyebrow.

My first sister was five, but physically 15 when she first got a boyfriend. My brother was five but physically 18. One of my sisters was four but physically seventeen when she got a boyfriend. Get the picture? You know we grow fast, I guess they just freaked out because they don't want you to be my boyfriend or something." I waved off the explanation.

"As if I'd ever be your boyfriend anyway. That would be gross." His face screwed up exaggerating the word 'gross.'

"Totally gross. I'd get your fishy cooties." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And I'd get your land cooties." He stuck his tongue out and me and then we began to laugh.

"You two have good physics." My sister said cutely, with a grin showing her dimples.

"What?" I asked sceptically, I had no idea what she meant.

"Physics? As in the sciences?" Kailani looked about as confused as me.

"I don't know." Naomi shrugged in the water and began to splash about noisily.

"What did your mom want to ask me, anyway?" Kailani grinned at me and I felt my face screw up as I had to think back to thirty seconds ago.

"Oh, she wanted me to ask you if you would come for dinner sometime." I felt my cheeks blush a little as I asked this, what was my problem?

"You mean to eat human food?" He cried.

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"No! I want to. I've just never had human food before. I think it would be fun to meet your family." Kailani chuckled.

"Good, when do you wanna come over then?" I asked him as we began swimming back to shore, Naomi dragging behind a little more than I would have expected for somebody of her strength.

"How about now?" He smiled at me, his teeth bleach white reflecting the sun brilliantly like some kind of hollywood movie star.

"Yeh, that's perfect!" I laughed and splashed at him, not that it made much difference as he was a mermaid and had spent his entire life in water except the very few short moments we had spent together that he had spent out of the water.

We swam back to shore, Naomi following closely behind now, I picked up my sarong and tied it around my waist, letting my wet curly hair fall heavily down my back. Naomi looked adorable dressed in her pink leggings and blue shirt that were now soaking wet through the same as her hair.

"I'm wet." She stated as if getting wet in water was unusual.

"Well that is generally the state water usually gets you in." I rolled my eyes a little too sarcastically and she narrowed her eyes and me and stuck her tongue out very childishly, but there again she was only physically four.

"Let's go then." I said and began heading up the beach. By now, Kailani had slipped behind a rock and changed into his human form with his legs and had pulled on some old shorts that were wet from the tide.

"I'm ready." He said and came from behind the rock, looking very handsome for somebody who had been half fish a minute ago.

"Hurry up then, I want to get home and change. I smell of fish." Naomi whined as she sniffed her baggy shirt, wincing at the smell.

"You don't smell of fish, you smell fine. But I agree, I want to change too. Mom and Dad always make me change for dinner. 'No salty swimming costumes at the table.'" I mimicked my mom and dad.

"I don't even get why you land people wear clothes. They're uncomfortable and inconvenient." Kailani tugged at his shirt.

"They cover out modesty." Naomi said cleverly with a small grin to me, as if to say look, I can use big words like you.

"Modesty." Kailani scoffed. "In the sea world we don't wear silly bits of cloth to cover anything because it restricts movement in us, and woman's breasts are cut off at puberty to make them better hunters, so we have nothing to cover."

"Woman's breasts are cut off?!" I cried slightly alarmed.

"Kind of like the amazons cut off their breasts to shoot their bows, right Eliza?" She grinned at her knowledge and I suddenly felt a little sick, women should NOT cut off their breasts.

"Uhh, I guess it's kind of like that, Naomi." I cringed at my sister and I saw her begin to fidget with joy as she got something right, she was adorable sometimes.

"Should we head back to our house then?" I asked my sister and Kailani as he chuckled at my sister who had seemed to take an instant liking to him.

"Yeh, let's go." I took my sister's hand and we began to waddle into the forest, Kailani closely behind us as we began on our short journey to our house.


	3. Meet My Parents

_**The next chapter of Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset should be up tomorrow. Just a slight announcement, This will be a short story and it will also have a sequel called, 'The Butterfly's kiss.' I've got the two books planned :) And don't forget that I also have The Generations After Saga to write ;) Much love to all my fans.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Meet My Parents**

* * *

_"As a child I felt myself to be alone, and I am still, because I know things and must hint at things which others apparently know nothing of, and for the most part do not want to know."_

-C.G. Jung

* * *

**Eliza Cullen**

"Mooom." I whined as she placed yet another bowl of food on the table, with the amount she had fed us, you would have thought we were animals, or fat humans, not vampire witchbloods!

"What?" She asked me innocently with a little wink, I sighed and took a bread roll, honestly, I didn't have much tolerance for food other than fruit and chocolate and my dad's eggs which were amazing.

I sat down at the table, Kailani was sat between me and Naomi, in the middle of us as he seemed to have taken a shine to Naomi, who had also trusted him immediately, maybe it was because he was the first person outside our family she had ever seen.

"So, as you know it's your birthdays in a week and I was wondering if you'd like to meet you brother and sisters." My mom sat in between me and Cory and we both stared at her blankly.

"You mean go to the mainland?!" Cory asked excitedly.

"No, they'd come here." My dad said as he half smiled at my thoughts. He knew I longed for freedom, I think that is why they didn't say anything about me having a friend because they knew how lonely I was.

"Can I meet Nessie, Maddie, Winnie and Eddie?!" Naomi asked as she shoved a cupcake into her mouth, getting the frosting on the end of her nose somehow.

"Of course you can, it's all been arranged, seen as they have all never met any of you they decided they would like to meet you all." My mom grinned at us, "It's been so long since I saw them all! It will be nice to have you all together, we'll have a big party-"

"Can Kailani come?" I asked quickly, which made him choke on his pancake.

"Yes, he can." My dad smiled at him and Kailani half smiled back, rather awkwardly. From what he had told me, males in his world were brutal and awful to everybody, even his father was awful to him, so seeing that not all males are bad must have come as a big surprise.

"And you can invite any of your other, uh, friends." My mom smiled, "As long as they're not snakes." She glared at Cory who sighed.

"You like snakes?" Kailani asked Cory with a boyish grin.

"Yeah, they're my favourite animals." Cory said cooly, although I was pretty sure that he was excited that somebody else might like snakes other than me, because he thought talking about snaked with his sister was uncool as snakes are 'a man thing' according to him.

"I find them a little creepy to be honest, but I think all land creatures are a little creepy." Kailani looked down at him legs and twitched them, "But I think the land world is a lot more fascinating than the Mer world."

"I once knew a mermaid, Kailani. But they called themselves the Mer people, what is the difference between them and the Filii Maris?" My mom asked Kailani, and I was suddenly curious.

"The Filii Maris are different because we are true mermaids… the mer people… well… they are the result of crossbreeding between humans and filii maris when we come onto the land. They don't have the ability to shift from human to mermaid and they are physically filii maris on the bottom and human on the top." Kailani explained politely to my mother though I could see he didn't or or maybe shouldn't have told us that information.

"Are you not human on top?" My mother asked again with curiosity.

"No, we are not. The Filii Maris are humanoid but we are very different. We don't have hair naturally, only royalty had 'hair' as it is a sign of power and immortality. The king is always immoral but after many life times he usually decides to hand the crown down to his eldest son. The mermaids you speak of stick to fresh water or inland areas of water close to human civilisation. Filii Maris stick to the wide open ocean usually." Kailani revealed parts of his culture he had never revealed to me before. I felt a little hurt, but at the same time I realised I had never asked because I presumed he wouldn't tell me about his species.

"So mermaids are human and Filii Maris hybrids?" My father joined in looking a little shocked.

"Yes, they are, but over the generations humans drove the Filii Maris back into the sea as they saw our human forms as a threat. We still have the ability when on land to shift into a human, but now we keep to the sea where we are at home. The Mermaids are not welcome in our homes as they are seen as evil creations of our forefathers. There hasn't been a mermaid born of a human and a Filii Maris in thousands of years, and if there had been the family would be sentenced to death. This is why mermaids stay inland, if we see one, we are suppose to report it to the king or his guards immediately and then they set out a hunting party, but we are not supposed to come this close to land so the mermaids stay close to here and we stay in the ocean." kailani smirked, "But I just can't help myself." He glanced at me with a smile and I felt my cheeks blush a little at the look he gave me.

"So, how did you meet then?" My father asked Kailani with a raised brow. I didn't say anything, I just shot a glare to Kailani to make sure he didn't spill. Then I remembered my father was a mind reader and I had just spilled the beans myself.

"You were going to the mainland!" he bellowed at me.

"Yes." I said stubbornly. They knew how much I loved the island, and how much I adored everything here, but they knew how curious I was and how much I wanted to explore, plus I was lonely on this island all by myself.

"You're grounded young lady!" My father said to me with an authoritative tone to his voice.

"You can't do that! I didn't go to the mainland did I!?" I yelled at him, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"No! You went gallivanting off with some teenage mermaid man!" my father sounded furious, I looked at my mother and I could see her glaring at my father and then I heard him sigh, "Fine, she's not grounded, but if she ever tries to go to the mainland again…" My father hand warned half growled as he said the words and I knew he was telling the truth. I wouldn't just be grounded. I'd be grounded for life, and by life I meant forever.

"You can't keep me on this island forever. Someday I'll be old enough to move off this stupid piece of rock and then I can decide what I want to do with my life!" I yelled at him and then I turned around and ran out of the door leaving my parents, sister, brother and Kailani stood there awkwardly.

**Kailani**

I saw Edward lunge forward as if he was going to go after his daughter, in a way I knew why he was so protective. I had heard the stories of what humans were like. They were vile creatures that destroyed everything in their path. They were cruel and judgemental and above all they were the Filii Maris's main enemy with the Merpeople.

"Leave her Edward. She might want to be alone." Bella said to Edward. I could see her glare at him slightly and I wanted to pat Bella on the back for been a good mother and protecting her daughters privacy.

"I'll go find her." I said as I turned to walk out of the door.

"No. You stay away from her. I can see in your mind the way you feel about her. She's one year old! You're fourteen!" Edward yelled at me. I felt my lip twitch at his accusation and I turned to look him in the eye.

"She's not just one year old though. Physically she's not much younger than me. And I feel nothing but friendship towards her. She is my best friend and I care alot for her, so now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my bestfriend because her father upset her." I stuck my head in the air rather rudely and then I marched out of the house after Eliza.

"Eliza?! ELIZA!" I called out to my best friend, I heard her sniffle as she sat at the waters edge mere meters away from where I had been calling her from. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't know why I can't go to the mainland! I don't know why my parents are so controlling! It's so frustrating, Kailani. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of everything. All I've ever wanted to do is explore and travel like my sisters and brother do. Why can't I have that life?" She whispered to me with tears falling down her face.

"You will have that life someday, you'll get to travel wide open places and you'll get to see the cities… the forests… everything we've ever dreamed about, you'll get to see all that, Eli." I said to her bringing her into a hug.

"I wish you could come with me." She whispered so low that I could barely hear her.

"My place is in the ocean… I wish I could come with you too, but unfortunately having fins is a curse where I'm concerned." I sighed because it was true. It may seem a little Cliche, a Filii Maris wanting to live on land, but it had been my dream since I had first experienced the amazing human world.

She half smiled and looked into my eyes, something seemed to pass between us. I don't know what it was or even if she felt it, but our eyes locked and we seemed to stare into each other's souls.

"Kailani, if I get my wish. So can you." She sighed and then laid her head on my chest as we turned to watch the sunset together.

**Eliza Cullen**

I laid my head on his chest, we had never sat like this before but somehow I liked it. I may have been physically twelve but I was mentally a lot older, so maybe these feelings I seemed to be having we're real after all.

You spend one day with a Filii Maris and see if you are enchanted by them.

"I wish I could see the sea." I murmured into his chest and I heard him sigh.

"I wish you could see the sea too, my home I mean, but it would be too dangerous for us both. I would risk my life and you would undoubtedly be killed and I know I would lose my title as next in line for the throne." He grumbled a little annoyed at his own culture.

"How can you hate what you are so much? I mean, I love been a vampire. I'm fast, strong, beautiful, immortal... You get to be immortal because you're royal. You get to live forever when some only dream to do that… I don't understand what is so great about this world." I motioned around to the landscape, sure it was beautiful, but below the waves laid a new world, a mystical world not even humans had explored yet.

"Up here you're free. Well… most people are. Down there… it's… I don't know. They are so radical, fearful, controlling. They don't see what beauty lies up here, they don't see that not all humans or even other creatures are bad." Kailani half smiled a little sadly and then he looked out to the sunset. "I would do anything to swap places with you, even for one day."

"And I do anything to swap with you for one day, the beautiful ocean… everyday a new adventure… it seems so magical." I sighed again.

"I guess you always want what you can't have." Kailani grumbled again, shifting his weight slightly so my head slipped under his chin.

**"Precisely." I agreed, and then we carried on watching the sunset in a comfortable silence, reveling in the beauty of the ocean and land together. **


	4. The Ocean World

**Chapter Four**

**The Ocean World**

* * *

_"You. There's only you."_

-Unknown

* * *

**Kailani**

"Come on Kai! Spill the beans, where have you been?!" Cain asked me as he gave me a slight shove and then he grinned, "Is it a girl?"

"Something like that." I sighed as I swam around the village with him looking for our other friend, Bradey. He had been missing for a few hours now and we couldn't find him, though his disappearances were not uncommon.

"So it is a girl!" He chuckled, "Who is it? Is she pretty?" Cain asked as we scoured the village for Bradey.

"I think so. Other Maris… not so much." I wiggled my eyebrows a bit, he had no idea what I was on about.

"Wait. Why wouldn't no other Maris find her pretty?" Cain said dryly as he stopped swimming and hovered there in the ocean spreading his arms to keep still.

"You just wouldn't." I blinked once hoping he hadn't caught onto what I was thinking about.

"You're seeing a Mermaid." He accused.

"What?! No!" I growled a little angrily. "Mermaids are arrogant and selfish. Why would I want to see one of those?" I felt my face scrunch up.

"Never mind it is illegal to even speak of them!" He exclaimed, and then he whispered, "What species is she then? If she's not Maris and she's not Mer… that only leaves…" His eyes widened and I saw the revulsion on his face, "She's a land creature!"

"She's a vampire." I growled a little trying to keep him quiet.

"It's forbidden to go onto the land though!" Cain exclaimed again with renewed vigour.

"So what? I don't have to always follow what the Filii Mais do, Cain. You know I've always felt different." I looked out at the wide expanse of the ocean and sighed sadly.

"What is it about the land world you love so much?" He asked me with a sympathetic gaze.

"I'm always happy when I'm surrounded by the trees, the sky, the dirt... I think I'm a Human or I was a Human in a previous life. The land world makes me feel really small and it makes me put my whole life into perspective… it humbles you and makes you feel almost like you've been baptized. I feel born again when I get out of the ocean." I explained, looking longingly at the sky that was so dark from down here.

"What if you're father found out about this though?" Cain asked quickly as he was very cautious about things like this, as were most of the Maris.

"He would go bezerk. He would probably execute me himself for disobeying him and the high council, but I can't hide from what I am." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck with my webbed hands.

"You're a Filii Maris though, like me, like everybody here." Cain motioned to the bussling village of the underwater world we lived in.

"Here I am, but in here," I touched my heart, "I'm so much more."

"Because you are so much more. You're going to be the future king. You'll be able to have your pick of the Maris women, you'll have lots of royal babies and then you'll die with your wife when you are ready. Just like your father will. Just like his father did before him and every other king before him did too." Cain said to me with a slightly sad smile.

"I don't want to be king, Cain. I just want to be free. Up there." I raised my hand to point at the land world and an iron fist smacked into my arm, grabbing it and squeezing so hard i thought my arm would break.

"Father! Stop! You're hurting me!" I gasped as the pain in my arms became more intense.

"You've been going to the land world!" He growled fiercely and I could see several heads turn to me in surprise at my actions as my father confronted me in the square.

"So what?!" I ripped my arm from his iron grip which seemed to surprise him and I could honestly say it surprised me too as I didn't know I had the power to be that strong.

"It is forbidden to go onto the land! And you've been fraternizing with the enemy! Humans are vile, despicable-"

"Eliza isn't human! She's a super natural like us father! She was born that way! She is a witchblood vampire!" I growled at him, willing for him to understand.

"She is still born of vampires that were once human!" He snarled angeryly at me, "And anything born of humans is the enemy of the Filii Maris!"

"She wasn't born of humans! She was born of vampires!" I spat at him, "She's amazing and I'm not stopping seeing her just because you say we can't see humans! She isn't human therefore the rules do not apply! She also does not live on the main land! She lives on an island only inhabited by vampires!" I said, "If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me first."

"Gladly!" My father lunged for me, but I saw Cain block him.

"Sir, may I just point out the rules state that we may not contact human or Mer people. They also state we cannot go to the mainland. It never says we are not allowed to contact land dwelling super naturals nor does it specify small islands as mainland." I saw Cain's eyes dart back and forth between me, my father and an official who was stood near my father.

"Is this true?" My father turned to the official who was waiting for him to speak to him.

"It is, Sair. No rules have been breached technically so therefore killing him would consitue as murder under the fifteenth law of the third dynasty." The official spoke looking at my father with fear in his eyes.

"Fine, but that this as a warning! If you swim effortlessly in the deep oceans, ride the waves to and from the shore, if you can breathe under water and dine on the deep treasures of the seas; mark my words, those who dwell on the rocks carrying nets will try to reel you into their catch. The last thing they want is for you to thrive in your habitat because they stand in their atmosphere where they beg and gasp for some air." My father growled to the crowd who was watching us.

"Eliza is different! She isn't like other land dwellers we hear about! None of her family are! The day I met her I noticed he swimming in the ocean a dark haired menacing female who I thought was human, swam through the corrals, her strong arms reaching out to play with the fish. Her legs, small and powerful moved in rapid motions propelling her forward, smoothly through the clear water. She reminded me of nothing I had ever seen before. She wasn't one of the dangerous humans I had heard about. She was a beautiful child, and I had to meet her and now she is my best friend." I said to everybody and as I called her my friend they all gasped out loud and looked to the king.

"Friend!? Land dwellers and Maris can never be friends! But, seen as it is not against the law for now, I can't stop you seeing this girl, but heed my warning, son. I will change the law and then if you breach that law, you will face death on violation of treason!" He snarled, and then with a powerful flick of his tail, he rose into the ocean and swam away above everybody.

"I need to see Eliza." I gasped quickly and I swam with Cain as fast as I could to the island which was only a half an hours swim away from where I lived.

"Kailani! Didn't you hear your father?!" Cain yelled after me as he chased me to try and stop me.

"Yes! And he said I could see her until he changes the law! Laws can take weeks… even months to pass! I will find a way out of this!" I growled to my friend, more in anger at my father than to him.

"Wait!" He yelled as we arrived at the island. He had never been to the shallows by the looks of it, because he began to swim slower looking a little confused with his eyes full of wonder as he looked at the coral and the beautiful plants that managed to survive in the high level of light.

"It's beautiful." He said as he reached out to touch some coral.

"I know. Wait until you see the island." I grinned at him and I swan further into the shallows.

"I can't go onto the island!" He gasped as if I had suggested he had to kill himself.

"Don't then, but that is your loss. I'm not staying in the water. If you decide that you would like to come onto the land, I will give you some pants that I keep behind a boulder on the island." I made my way up the island and as my body left the water, I could feel my skin changing, morphing around me as I turned into a human with a soft glow to my skin as I changed.

i shook my head to dry my hair a little and then I walked to the boulder and pulled on my shorts. Cain hovered in the water with his head bobbing on the surface only meters away from the shore.

"Come on!" I yelled at him, and I could see he wanted to.

"I… I want to but I can't. I don't know how to." Cain said with a little sadness in his voice. This could be the only chance he ever got to see the land world.

"Come on. I'll show you how. Just swim up the beach and then as soon as you leave the water your body will begin to change." I watched as he tried to follow my advice. Slowly, he swam up the beach, carefully checking to make sure there was nobody about.

Then he began to change.

He looked a lot like me, the same blonde hair and blue eyes that all mermaids shared in their human forms, or so we had been told.

He tried to stand and took a few shaky steps before he screamed, making me jump. "What's that?!" He gasped as he looked down…

I began to chuckle, "Land dwellers… equipment." I raised an eyebrow so he knew what I meant.

"Land dwellers are so weird." He looked down again and then shivered in disgust at his new body, "And they wear cloth on their bodies. That's just weird."

He pulled on the shorts like me, not without falling over a number of times before he got the hang of walking on two legs.

"I don't know how they walk on two tails. It's so weird." Cain frowned looking at his legs again as he wriggled his toes.

"They're called legs." I rolled my eyes and then began to walk towards where Eliza usually was on the island. As I expected, I saw her bronzy brown hair swaying in the soft breeze as she sat on her log sketching the scene in front of her.

"Hey Eli!" I called and I saw her turn around.

"Kailani!" She called and she ran towards me and threw her arms around me, then she noticed Cain and looked a little worried, "Who's that?" she whispered.

"That's my best friend, Cain." I looked down at her and half smiled.

"What's he doing here?" She asked gushingly as if she was afraid of why he was here, "And I thought I was your best friend?" She smirked obviously teasing.

"Well, you're my land best friend. He is my sea best friend." I explained with a smile, "And he came because my father found out about me seeing you. Apparently it isn't against the law due to the specifications within the rules, but he want's to get the rules changed, Eliza. I need you to help me find a way to stop him." I said to her, and I saw Cain stand there awkwardly. "I wouldn't be here now if he hadn't explained that it wasn't against the law for me to see you."

"Thank you, Cain." Eliza smiled at Cain.

"For what?" He asked her with a frown.

"For saving my best friend's life of course. He's the only friend I have here, it gets so lonely, I couldn't imagine life without his visits." I saw her look down and I saw the slight blush on her cheeks as she spoke.

"Is she you mate?" Cain blurted. I blushed. I saw Eliza blush even deeper.

"What?" I blurted back.

"No!" Eliza defended, "I'm not even two yet! I can't have a mate!" She said with embarrassment.

"Oh. I guess Vampires grow differently to Maris." Cain said as he studied Eliza. "By the way, you were wrong Kailani."

"About what?" I frowned heavily.

"About how you said Eliza was beautiful but probably not to other Maris. She is beautiful." He smiled at me and then Eliza who had gone tomato red by now.

"Thanks for that, bro." I growled a little as I said 'bro.' My friends were so embarrassing sometimes!


	5. Wonders Of Land

**Chapter Five**

**Wonders Of Land**

* * *

**Eliza Cullen**

Kailani and Cain spent the full day with me that day, I didn't even bother going home for dinner, I just had some blood from one of the island deer and let that satisfy my hunger or thirst, or whatever vampires feel when they want something to fill their stomachs and decrease their fatigue.

"So, this is a tree?" Cain said as he touched the bark of some kind of large vigorous tree that had ferns growing at it's base.

"Yes." I giggled, simply because the way he was acting was so adorable, he was like a child as he ran around the island naming things he had only seen described in their manuscripts carved in stones and boulders thousands of years before.

"It's amazing, right?" I asked him with a grin, "Your worlds alot more impressive though."

"Are you kidding? The land world is so enchanting… so magical… I wish I could stay here and see what it's like all of the time." Cain exclaimed as he touched the bark tenderly as if he didn't want to break the tree.

"This world really is enchanting, that's why we can't let my father stop us from coming here Cain. As you can clearly see, Eliza is not bad. She is kind, and wonderful, and compassionate beyond any Maris woman could be." Kailani complimented me and I felt my blood rush to my cheeks a little.

"Why do you do that?" Cain asked me suddenly.

"Do what?" I frowned digging my toes into the sand as I got a little nervous thinking he had seen something bad about me.

"I don't know, turn red?" He frowned, and suddenly I felt my cheeks blush even more and Kailani began to laugh- hard.

"It's called blushing. Humans or human like species with blood do it when they are embarrassed." Kailani grinned at Cain as he patted his chest to keep himself calm so he didn't laugh at me again.

"So it's a natural occurrence in human physiology when somebody gets embarrassed?" Cain looked a little shocked at that.

"Embarrassed or nervous, and clearly it's embarrassing her talking about her blush." Kailani looked at me as he said this, and I knew he was trying to embarrass me more, so I stuck my nose up in the air and began to walk deeper into the forest.

"I'm guessing that is what humans… vampires… whatever.. do when they are mad?" Cain guessed from behind me as I walked on.

"Something like that, yes." I heard Kailani smirk a little and I couldn't help but turn around to face him again.

"So, what are we going to do about your father?" I asked them a little more seriously. Even though they were older, physically and age wise, I could already ready tell tha mentally I was more mature.

"We could always kill him." Kailani suggested.

"I'm been serious." I growled a little at him, my voice lowering dangerously.

"I don't think he was joking." Cain frowned at his friend, "We can't kill the king, Kai. We'd get killed for treason."

"You would, I wouldn't. My father killed his father to uptake the throne because he planned on being king forever and my father wouldn't allow it. Because he was the next in line there was nothing the Maris could do about it." Kailani said grimly.

"And you would really kill your own father?" I asked him sceptically, Kailani came across to me as a lot of things, but certainly not a killer.

"I would if I could never see you again, yes." He said, his eyes looking into mine intensely. I felt a shiver run up my spine as he said those words. They seemed to have a hidden meaning behind them.

"There has to be another way to make sure that we can continue coming to the land world. Maybe try and bring the king here, show him that the land world is not too bad." Cain suggested cleverly.

"He'd never give it a chance, Cain. The only way we're going to convince him that not all of the land people are bad is if we could make him meet one. And then that would only be if he didn't kill it on site!" Kailani exclaimed, knowing his father all too well.

"What if I went with you? I'm a vampire. I could get away if I needed to. The Maris can't be that strong, or much stronger than me. I'm almost indestructible. I could come with you and get away if I needed to." I brushed a speck of dirt off of my sarong, and looked down at my bare feet.

"No. Never. You don't know how powerful the Maris are, Eli. They would kill you without a second thought and then they would kill me and Cain too." Kailani laid a hand over mine protectively, somehow I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"The only other option is to kill your own father, Kai. The option is kill Poseidon, the king of the sea. The most powerful sea king to ever have lived." Cain said to his friend, and in my mind the name Poseidon registered.

"Poseidon?! But isn't be a god?!" I blurted.

"No… he's the kind of the sea." Kailani looked at me a little confused. Clearly there were more myths that were true in our world than anybody ever thought.

"The greek god of the sea is called Poseidon." I smirked a little, remembering where the name fully came from.

"Seriously? That has to be more than coincidence." Cain chuckled a little and then he sighed, "But what about killing him?"

"You can't kill your own father, Kailani." I said to him, "Not for anybody and especially not me. I won't have blood on my hands."

"You won't. I would." Kailani said with a frown in my general direction but he didn't quite meet my eyes as he said this, showing me that he knew what I was saying was right.

"Come on, Kai. You know you don't want to kill him. You're just afraid that he'll find out your secret." Cain said with a frown.

"He already found out my secret." Kailani growled a little at his friend, I could see his temper rising higher and higher with each passing moment.

"No. You know which secret I mean. You may be able to hide it from her, but I've known you your whole life. And believe me, I'd do the same." Cain looked at Kailani with a long look filled with some kind of understanding I could not comprehend.

"Listen, I can't stop coming to the land world. I can't. For as long as I remember I was trapped down there been controlled by the dictatorship down there. Then I found this world, this amazing, wonderful world and I felt like I was free. I found Eliza. I found my home, Cain." Kailani growled passionately.

"Look, Kai. We won't let the Maris stop us from coming here. I promise. I'm too enchanted with this world now, anyway. It's so beautiful and amazing. I couldn't possibly stop coming now. " Cain said strongly as he stood up and looked down at Kailani. "We're going to show Poseidon that the land world is not all bad. Are you with me?"

"I'm with you." I stood up and then looked down at Kailani too, waiting for him to get up and copy us.

"And how do you suggest we do that exactly?" Kailani sighed running his hands trhough his blonde hair.

"Simple. I'll go and see him, try and convince him the land world is nothing to fear, or not from vampires anyway." I said to him holding my hand out so he would take in and get up.

"No, Eliza. You're not putting yourself in danger like that. I refuse to let you get yourself into that kind of danger. He'll kill you on site without listening to a world you have to say." Kailani snarled and blatantly refused my hand as he glared at it.

"Then I'll go with Cain." I turned around and glanced at Cain, waiting for him to follow me.

He did a goldfish impression and then looked at Kailani. "I can't take you if Kailani says no. He's the prince of the sea… I can't disobey him." Cain growled, "Stupid Maris rules."

"Are you serious?" I hissed at him, not sure if he just wouldn't take me because we hadn't known each other that long or if he didn't trust me.

"He's telling the truth. And I refuse to give you permission for him to take you to my father!" Kailani commanded with such power that I almost wanted to obey him myself.

"Well I'm not Maris. That means you have no influence over me and seen as my family are the leaders of the supernaturals on land, that makes me a princess which means you have no power over me." I stuck my nose in the air and began to walk towards the oceans edge.

"What are you doing?" Cain asked with shock rattling in his voice.

"Going to see the Maris king." I said, and I took my first step into the water. "You two can come with me if you like."

"You're not going to see my father!" Kailani growled at me, rising to his feet.

"Yes I am." I growled back, refusing to listen to him.

"I guess females here are no submissive then?" Cain grinned a little.

"No, they are certainly not." Kailani said with anger still in his voice as I disobeyed him.

"I'm liking the land world more and more already." Cain mused to himself. "I can't believe that your mate won't listen to you."

"MATE?!" I exclaimed as I froze in the water, the tide was lapping at my shins now.

"She's not my mate." Kailani spat at Cain, but there seemed to be a moment that passed between them again, a moment of understanding that seemed to say 'She's not my mate, yet.'

I shivered again at the thought, though not a disgusted shiver, more of a foretelling shiver.

"Exactly so I don't have to listen to what you say." I said, I turned on my heel suddenly and then I dived into the ocean and began to swim forward rapidly, knowing that Kailani and maybe Cain would follow me.

**Naomi Cullen**

I saw my sister jump into the sea and Kailani and another boy who I had heard been called Cain followed her. I had been spying on her for a while, watching as they talked about killing a king, or trying to convince him to let Kailani and Eliza keep seeing each other.

Now Eliza had run off into the sea and was swimming towards the sea kingdom with only two other people helping her, and they were the very species she was going to face.

What if something went wrong and they tried to kill her? What if something went so wrong that Kailani and Cain turned on her as well and they were the ones to have to kill her?

I had to follow my sister, I had to help her convince the Maris king that vampires were good, or some of us were and that we would be no threat to their species. Maybe he would understand that we were supernaturals just like them.

We needed our privacy and secrecy just like they did, maybe I could try and convince him of that, or maybe I could help Eliza convince him of that.

I needed to help my sister though, and there was only one way how I would be able to help her. I swallowed my fear of the open ocean, and I took a tentative step into the shallow water. It lapped at my ankles, the cool sea breeze blowing in my face and sending my long waves into turmoil down my back.

I bit my lip nervously as I took a few more baby steps into the water, knowing I had to hurry up because scent trails under water lingered for a much shorter time than on land.

I took another few steps and now the water was lapping at my waist, then my chest, then my chin. I took a shallow breath, knowing I didn't really need to breathe, but it was comfortable.

And then I submerged myself in the water.

I felt my body become very light all of a sudden, I could float so easily in the water, and below the waves it was such a different world. A world of coral and fished, sea weed, sharks eels, and such beauty. I had to agree with Eliza on the fact that the ocean was a lot more beautiful than the land.

I hovered in the ocean for a few seconds, trying to get my bearings, watching as a shark swam a few meters away from me, a fish bone hanging half in ,half out of it's mouth rather comically.

I sniffed the water, it was a strange sensation breathing in water through my nose, I had never experienced it before. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I would have thought.

I smelled Eliza instantly and two other scents that I recognised as Kailani and his friend Cain.

**I began to swim deeper and deeper, following the scents of my sisters until I found the kingdom of the Maris.**

* * *

_**Any requests for PoVs? (Bella, Edward, Cory, Eliza, Naomi, Kailani, Cain, Poseidon.)**_


	6. The Maris King

**Chapter Six**

**The Maris King**

* * *

**Kailani**

"Eliza! Stop!" I screamed as she swam forward in the ocean. Fortunately she was no match for the speed of a Maris when swimming, so I caught up to her side in minutes. I reached out to grab her foot and she turned around kicking her foot at me, trying to make me let go.

I growled at her act of defiance, she wasn't going to see my father under any circumstances if it was the last thing I ever did.

I lunged for her foot again and was met with a kick in my face, it was hard enough to jolt me back and make my nose bleed. I couldn't feel the sensation of the blood coming out, I could just see the misty red liquid seeping into the ocean.

Eliza sniffed the ocean and her eyes locked on me with a strange hunger in her eyes. "You smell nicer than a human!" She growled, though her sound seemed muffled under the water.

"Go home, Eliza! You can't go to the Maris world!" I hissed at her as I put my hand to my nose and tried to stem the bleeding.

"No! I'll do whatever I have to, I can't lose you Kailani! You're the only friend I have!" She cried and then she turned around and began to swim deeper into the dark abyss of the ocean. I snarled as I swam after her, Cain quick on my tail as he didn't really know what to do.

"Help me stop her!" I hissed at him, and he looked at me sceptically.

"I can't attack a woman!" He exclaimed, "Even if it is to save her! We can't force her to do anything, Kai. All we can do now is protect her." Cain sighed and then he carried on swimming after Eliza leaving me floating there for a second as he swam past me.

"I'm suppose to be your prince! You're suppose to listen to me!" I said in disbelief, expecting him to listen to me as he always did.

"That's when I know you're right, but right now you're making a mistake. That girl is strong, she could easily fight one of us off. Maybe not a full grown Maris, but one of us she will have no problem escaping." Cain face palmed himself, his webbed fingers curling over his forehead.

"If she dies I'll never forgive you." I spat, and then I swam past him, catching up with Eliza and refusing to say another word to either of them until we got to the Maris world.

We swam for what seemed a very long time, a longer time than usual it seemed.

We all swam along in an awkward silence and but I couldn't evade the feeling that we were being followed and watched. I kept catching a flash of red in the corner of my eye, but when I looked the red seemed to be gone, though it wasn't exactly red. It was more reddish bronze.

"Hold up, Eliza." I said quietly as we entered very close to the main Maris city of Atlantis.

"We need to hurry, Kailani. If I'm going to do this I'd rather just get it over with." Eliza said bluntly, I could now see the fear in her eyes as we drew closer and closer towards the very edges of the village.

Everything seemed to be very quiet now, like everybody was hiding from our return to the villaige. Maybe it had been the episode earlier, it probably made people weary and scared so now they were hiding out. I would dread to think of their reactions if any of he saw Eliza swimming through the streets. Luckily and coincidentally she had chosen the passage with the least houses between it and the castle, there were maybe ten houses on either side of the pathway and then there was the sea castle in all of it's glory.

"I'm scared." I heard Eliza murmur, either to herself or me. I wasn't too sure, but I knew that now she had come this far she wouldn't stop even if she was scared so there was no point in trying to use that fear against her to make her go home because it would just fuel her even more.

"What do you expect to achieve from this except your own death?" I felt my lips round on the words as I tried to use a desperate plea for her self preservation.

"To keep my only friend." She growled slightly, and then she swam forward into the edges of the castle, swimming through the entrance undetected which surprised me. It was almost eeiry in the fact that usually the castle would be on high alert after an episode like this and yet now there was nobody here at all. It was completely quiet.

"Eliza, stop." I said, putting my arm out and stopping her from swimming any further. I saw her body tense as she realised that I wasn't just trying to make her go home this time.

"What is it?" She asked with fear radiating in her voice. I could see her eyes flicker about as if she expected to be ambushed.

"I think they know you're here. There's usually people here. Somethings not right." I cringed as she looked around looking very fearful now.

"Are they planning an attack?" She asked me, strong and straight to the point as her voice now bordered on emotionless as she tried to keep her fear under control.

"I don't know. I think they know you're here and they may be planning something…" I trailed off and then as if I had been able to tell the future I heard a scream. Cain's head darted to the castle as Eliza began to swim toward the sound at a pace I could barely match.

I had no idea why she was so quick to respond to the scream, but there was something about it that was familiar to me and definitely not Maris.

"Eliza! Wait!" Cain yelled to her, trying to catch up to her fast swimming.

All of a sudden the doors of the palace opened and there was my father with a small figure next to him, held by two large guards so she could not move.

"Get off my sister!" Eliza screamed at them as Naomi looked at her with wide fearful eyes not knowing if to swim to her sister and try and make a break for it, or if swimming away would only make things worse for her and end up getting them both killed.

"Father! Let the child go! She is no harm!" I growled at him swimming forward without Eliza who was been held back by Cain as she struggled against him to try and save her sister.

"I can see that. I would like to know what you think you are doing allowing humans to come here!" Poseidon hissed at me and I felt my body go rigid as he stared me down.

"I didn't! Eliza came on her own, I tried to stop her! Ad I didn't even know Naomi had followed us!" I snarled at him as Namoi glanced at me confusingly as if she didn't know who I was. I had to admit, we looked completely different to what we did as humans.

"So you're telling me a human couldn't be stopped from coming here by a Maris." Poseidon lunged forward and then floated above me, trying to intimidate me.

"They are not humans as I have stated before. They are witchblood vampires. Children of vampires, father. They are like us, strong, magical and they are immortal." I challenged, "They have their own secrets they need to keep. Eliza only wishes to speak to you to clarify that." I growled at him and then I bent around him and looked to Naomi who seemed to relax a little as I said her sisters name.

"So you expect me to listen to a child who will lie to me and then reveal our secrets to the humans?" He spat at me, grabbing my shoulder and forcing me to look at him.

"She lives on a deserted island without any friends! How the hell can she reveal our secrets? And if she did she would also have to reveal her own secret to them, father! Just let Naomi go and let Eliza speak to you before you kill her and end up starting another war between the vampires! She is a part of the royal family!" I growled knowing that this information may make him think about his decision a little more.

"Let the little girl go? Are you out of your mind? Let the other girl come into my pallace and if she can convince me that she will not let our secret go then I may consider letting them both live!" He spat and then turned his glare to Eliza who now had on her controlled face on; emotionless and cold.

"I'll come with you if you let Naomi go. Let Cain take her back to my parents and I'll come with you willingly." Eliza said though her words were long and dragged out as if she didn't know what to do in the situation.

"No! You're not going anywhere with Poseidon!" I snarled at my father and Eliza as the two glared at each other then at me.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Eliza growled at me and I saw my father's features shift into something like a smile.

"I see that land world females have changed some. In the dark days they obeyed their mates and did as they were told!" My father chuckled darkly and I heard the word 'mate' I felt my cheeks burn.

"We are not romantically involved, father." I said my cheeks warming as did Eliza's as I glanced at her.

"No? That's why I can see the female's cheeks burning! I know love when I see it, don't test me, boy!" Poseidon hissed at me.

"What do you know of love? Mom died years ago and you killed your own father to get the throne!" I exclaimed truthfully. Poseidon knew nothing of love.

"I know that love is something that is very powerful and is worth crossing oceans for. Love is something that undermines the very essence of everything else and it will make you question everything you ever believed." My father growled as his temper rose.

"Love is something that cannot exist between something of two different species though." Cain whispered as he looked at the king.

"It can though. My mother an father are proof of that, as are every single one of my siblings." Eliza's brow furrowed as she realised she had just confirmed that our relationship may have been more than friendship.

"Eliza!" Cain exclaimed, maddened that she had just undermined him and took away the small bit of defense we had.

"How would you know anything about love between a land creature and a sea creature though?" I shot at my father, thinking that I could make him see that Eliza was not my mate and just my best friend.

"I have been in love with a human myself, boy. The land people are beautiful and enchanting and I have seen vampires! They are even more enchanting and magical. Don't doubt what I see. You may not be mates now but if this isn't nipped in the bud this could escelate and cause an irreparable rip in the very fabric of our society! Now, Cain, you will escort the blood sucker back to her island and then you will return straight back. Do you understand me?" Poseidon said to Cain who looked a little shocked that he was been assigned the job. I suddenly had the feeling he was a little intrigued with Eliza as I had been when I had first seen her. I was very shocked that my father had been in love with a human, how could I have predicted that? My father; the human hate; had been in love with a human. Suddenly I realised that he understood my fascination with the human world all too much.

"Very well, your majesty." Cain balled up his fist over his heart and bowed to the king and then the guards let Naomi go. She seemed to freeze for a second and expect them to suddenly grab her again. They let her swim out and Cain held his hand out, though he had never met Naomi she took it willingly and the two swam off together, quickly making their escape.

Eliza swam forward with Poseidon and I also swam forward, though I was suddenly grabbed by the guards and blocked from entering the castle behind my best friend. "Hey! What are you doing! Let me pass!" I yelled at the guards.

"We are under strict orders to keep you from entering the castle until the vampire has spoken to the king. He doesn't want your judgement to influence his decision on the matter." The guard said to me, looking out into the ocean rather than into my eyes.

"No!" I growled and then I began to plan how I would fight the guard to get back to Eliza.


	7. Born To Say I Love You

**Chapter Seven**

**Born To Say I Love You**

* * *

**Eliza Cullen**

"Why do you think I should give you a chance to explain yourself? You have corrupted my son, made him believe he belongs on the land with you!" Poseidon yelled at me as if this was all my fault.

"I didn't corrupt your son. He was the one to come up to me first. I almost shit my pants when I first saw him!" I exclaimed at Poseidon, "If anything he corrupted me! But he didn't! We can't help been drawn to each other, Poseidon. I have no friends off the island and he ran had a controlling prick of a father who won't let him explore the world like he wants to! Of course we're drawn to each other because neither one of us is allowed what we want. All we want is freedom!" I growled at him, letting my anger radiate outwards so I appeared confident and powerful to the king rather than just a bumbling child as he viewed me.

"The Maris don't get freedom! Especially the royal family! We have duties, obligations! I've lived for over three thousand years as the Maris king! Kailani is my one chance to die with my beloved wife and I won't let some land creature take that away from me by taking my son!" Poseidon yelled. I felt my eyes narrow.

"So you'd sacrifice your son's happiness for your own." I spat at him, "That's despicable and disgusting!" I narrowed my eyes at him and then I felt his anger increase.

"How dare you speak to me like that you insolent child!" Poseidon yelled, and then he began to laugh, like really laugh, his face turning into a beautiful smile. "I get why my son is infatuated with you. You are strong and you definitely look like you have the profile to grow into a beautiful woman. I forgot how entertaining you land people can be." He smiled and then sighed. "Look, you can't carry on seeing my son. He has duties to uphold and we can't break tradition just because my son has decided to fall in love with a land person."

"He hasn't fallen in love with me. All we wish to do is keep seeing eachother as friends!" I yelled at him my temper boiling over the edges at how annoying this man was.

"How can you be so naive? He is risking everything to come and see you. Of course the boy is inlove with you. I know my son, and I know he doesn't make decisions likely." Poseidon said to me swimming over to his large throne which was carved out of milk coloured stone into the shape of a clam, it was encrusted with beautiful diamonds, rubies and gold.

He sat in the throne and looked down at me from it, looking truly like a king, "One day my son will rule over this very kingdom I rule over now. He will have a son that will rule and then that son will have a son and so on and so forth, because that is the way of our world."

"Your world sucks if those are the expectations! First of all we're not in love, and second of all, if we were as a father you should have accepted your son for what he was and you should respect his decisions!" I growled at him, he was such a prick! He seemed to consider what I had said and then he looked away from me.

"When I was younger I fell in love with a land person, a human to be exact. She was beautiful, I was young and foolish. She was killed for me falling in love with her by my father and his followers. I killed my father soon after, but I learned that day that I shouldn't have fallen for a human because it was wrong. We should only fall in love with those of our own species. Especially royalty who are first in line to the throne." He said to me, sadness filling his voice as he spoke and he reached up to take his crown off and put it at the side of his throne.

"So what you are saying is because your father was a dick to humans you have to be a dick to me and your son and make the law change just so we can't be friends?" I asked him sceptically, not hiding the loathing in my voice.

"No, what I am saying is that for the good of our kind and for your life you can't see my son any longer. Do you realise that if you see him again that you could cause an uprising of the Mer people? The Maris couldn't fight off all of the Mer any longer. Our numbers are dwindling beyond them and they wish to take over the oceans for themselves, and we can't have that happening. Once they see how insolent my son is and how he can get away with breaking the law, they would undoubtedly start and uprising. Please, understand." He sounded like he was trying to reason with me, which shocked me slightly.

"I can't stop seeing your son, Poseidon. He's my only friend, I don't think you get how lonely my life was without him." I whispered to him, lowering my voice due to the fact that he was sounding a little more understanding now.

"Eliza, I have lived for thousands of years. I have watched every loved one I have die, every true love I had been destroyed by disease or age. I have lived many more life times than I was supposed to. Believe me, I know what it feels like to be lonely. My wife died years ago, as soon as Kailani turns sixteen he will resume the throne and I will finally start aging again so I can die." Poseidon looked at me with eyes that were filled with loneliness. I actually felt sorry for him, knowing that he had lived thousands of years watching the people he loved die. That was the curse of been mortal. That is why I loved having an immortal family.

"But does that really give you the right to choose who your son is friends with? Why can't we just be friends? We don't have to be mates like you are presuming we are." I said in desperation trying to convince the king that we could still see each other without it been a problem.

"Friendship between a man and a woman is not conventional in the Maris world as it always leads to love. I can see the flame within you, Eliza. You're the kind of woman my son would want to fall in love with. You're crazy, head strong and independent. My son hates the females here because most of them abide by the rules and are submissive. One of the rare exceptions is my wife and her defiance is what got her killed. Of course I killed the people who killed her after her death. Nobody gets away with killing a queen. Especially my queen." Poseidon said with a growl as he talked about his wife. I saw the pain in his eyes as his eyes scanned the room and his guards seemed to wriggled under his gaze.

"I need time to think. Please just let me and Kailani talk one more time. I promise that if you let him take me home we'll never see each other again. I understand now. You just don't want your son getting hurt." I said as sincerely as I could, but what I was saying wasn't true. I was already formulating a plan in my mind to keep on seeing Kailani, and if that mean that I had to run awayd with him, I would because I couldn't live in a world without him.

"Fine, Kailani can take you home and then he will come back here and he will never come to see you again. Believe me it is for the best. I can't have Kailani living his life like I have mine, always wanting what he can't have. He is young now and he will eventually get over you." Poseidon said with an understanding look, "If it was different, I would have no problem with my son falling for a girl like you, but this isn't the way of our world, Eliza. You have three hours. I want my son back at the end of those three hours. That gives you enough time to get home and say your goodbyes."

Poseidon then got up out of his throne and then he swam out of the door. Kailani came swimming in at a very fast pace as the guards finally let him in.

"Kailani, we need to go now. Take me home and then leave." I told him, his face dropped and he looked upset but he nodded in agreement and then began swimming towards the door.

**Kailani**

We swam in an awkward silence until we were pretty close to Eliza's island. Then she suddenly stopped swimming. I stopped with her and looked at my best friend as she began to swim to the surface of the water.

She surfaced and so did I, there was a moment where we both just stared at each other and then she said, "Do you want to carry on seeing me?" She asked.

"Of course I do Eliza but you made it pretty clear to my father that we would have nothing to do with each other." I said a little too coldly to her.

"That was to get him off out backs, Kailani. I wanted to ask you something serious, now don't freak, but I want you to run away with me to the mainland." I saw how vulnerable Eliza looked in that moment as she floated atop the water. There was only one answer I could say.

"Yes." I swam to her and took her hand into my own, feeling a smile forming on my lips, "Yes." I said again, pulling her into a hug.

We began to swim towards shore together, I began to think of the future now that I had agreed to something so radicle. I knew that Poseidon wouldn't let this go likely. He would send search parties, he would have Eliza killed for this, but the prospect of living in a world without her over rode all of those other thoughts I kept thinking.

It wasn't long before we got to the shore of Rio, I had to be careful here, I would have to find a deserted piece of the beach to come up and change my form on so no humans saw me.

"Eliza, how do you expect me to change my form on that beach? Look at it! It's packed! And I have no clothes!" I exclaimed suddenly realising that I had no pants to put on here.

"I'll go onto the beach first and I'll steal you some pants and then we'll move up the beach near the cliffs into a cave or something and you can change there." Eliza said to me, it seemed like a good enough plan and a simple enough one to execute.

"Right, come back though. The sun is hot here so once we are out and I'm changed we should dry off pretty quickly even if we are wet through." I smiled at Eliza who now looked nervous.

"Kailani, I've never been around humans before and I can smell their blood. It's so nice… I can hear their hearts and see their veins... their hearts pulsing in their chests…." Eliza began to shiver a little.

"Eliza, I'm human when I come out of the water. You are fine around me." I reassured her simply and I saw her relax a little.

"Yeah, you're right. You're totally right. I can handle this. Experience for the future right?" She asked me with a hesitant smile.

"That's exactly right." I smiled at her and then leaned forward, kissing her forehead before she swam off into the unknown.


	8. Rio De Janeiro

**_By now Eliza is physically 12/13 and Kailani is 14, so give the guys some credit when they are acting older in this chapter because maturity wise Eliza is more like an 18 year old and Kailani is more mature than his age would suggest haha _****_J_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Rio De Janeiro**

* * *

**Eliza Cullen**

I waited in the cave with my back turned from Kailani while he put on the black shirt and black jeans I had found him on the beach. I could feel the tide lapping at my calves in the small cave, but I wasn't alarmed, I stood here because I liked the feeling of the sea lapping at my ankles as the tide came in closer and closer to the shore. 

"Are you done yet?" I asked Kailani as I heard him zip up the fly on the jeans.

"Yes, I'm covered." I turned around and almost crapped my pants when Kailani was not even a foot away from me, I stumbled backwards and almost fell on a rock, but luckily my vampire abilities stopped me from making a fool of myself.

"Wow, those clothes look nice on you." I blurted, what I meant to say was 'you look hot,' but in my head that didn't sound right so I had tried to make some other clever comment slip from my lips but instead I just made myself sound like a dork.

"Thanks, maybe you should change too?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at me in my usual swimming costume and sarong that was wet through because I hadn't taken it off before we had gone to the Maris capital city.

"I don't care about what I look like, Kailani. We just need to pass through Rio and get a train somewhere and then we can make our way to North America. From there we could go anywhere in the world." I said with a grin, running my hand through one of my majorly tangled curls.

"I think you need to do something at least run your fingers through your hair, remember we want to blend in here, Eliza." He said wisely and then he took a step behind me and began to run his fingers through my hair. "You have beautiful hair."

I felt my cheeks darken in colour but I smiled graciously, "Thank you, Kailani." I said as he continued to run his fingers through my hair, gently detangling the curly mass.

His fingers made light work of my hair, and the contact ended way too fast. I sighed as he pulled away from my hair and then I turned around to follow him out of the cave.

"Your hair isn't perfect but it will do. I think tonight we are going to have to steal some supplies, and by we, I mean you seen as you're the one with super human strength and speed. We'll need human food for me of course and a few changes of clothes for us both. Whatever else you want you may get, but focus on the essentials." Kailani walked on, ever the survival expert. I couldn't help but smile at him as he strode forward and carried on walking despite the immediate danger we could have been in.

"We have approximately an hour and a half to get out of here and get on a train. Your father will come looking for you then. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents were already looking for me, Kailani but with any look they will be looking in the ocean, not the mainland." I said as we continued to walk out of the cave. We were greeted with the beautiful setting sun. People on the beach were starting to move and I could see that on the seafront that people were starting to gather so that they could have one of their legendary Rio parties.

"They're going to have a party!" I grinned and I began to jump up and down with joy, I had always wanted to see one of these festivals.

"Eliza, we don't have much time. We need to make it on a train by-"

"Please, Kailani. Half an hour. That's all I'm asking." I stuck my bottom lip out making myself look adorable, or I hoped I looked adorable.

I must have looked adorable, or at least irresistible because Kailani sighed and then muttered, "Yes, fine. Half an hour, but that's it Eliza. Then we need to get a move on." He placed an arm around my shoulder pulling me closely to him, and we walked together like the other people in Rio were, although they were older (most of them) and they were all dancing with one another.

The music pulsed through my feet and into my brain, making my body tingle with the anticipation of moving to it's luscious beat like everybody else did. The music was hypnotic and as we walked into the full thrum of the party, I had never felt more alive.

People were pressed together, sweaty and sticky as they danced, dressed in little more than swimming costumed themselves. They threw their bodies about, hands racking at each others bodies. Their hands joined in each others hair, their hips, their waists, their necks. Their lips moving to the same beat that their bodies were.

Kailani suddenly grabbed my waist and spun me around, staring intensely into my eyes, "Do you want to dance?" He asked with a grin. I nodded and we began to move. Not with the same intensity as the adults, but with a similar moved, our bodies pressed close together, though not as close as the other couples.

I could feel Kailani teasing me as his lips grazed my palm, his hand brushed the outer edges of my hips, his gaze fell on my lips and then drew away after a long look. I felt my blood begin to boil in irritation, how dare he tease me like that.

I began to move more like the adults, pressing my body closer to his, rubbing my hand in his hair, letting my hands roam up his shirt touching his abs and then pulling away quickly before he could say anything or react to my movements.

I could feel his body beginning to sweat as we built up our intensity, because I was a vampire I couldn't sweat because I was cold anyway.

I leaned forward slightly and I was caught in his arms. "Eliza." he whispered, his face was only inches from mine and the warmth of his breath lit me up like a candle. A rush of heat started in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of my lip to the way my shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my face and in an instant his lips were on mine. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and my heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in my ear.

When he pulled away I felt breathless, breathing hard even though I didn't need to. "Well that was… interesting." I mutered as Kailani smiled a little cockily at me.

"Maybe we should go gather supplies now, huh?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Don't act so fresh. Lets go." I muttered and then we stepped away from the crowd and we began walking to the outer parts of the city were the smaller shops were closing for the night, meaning that I could break in and look for the supplies we would need.

On the outside of the city there was a small outdoor shop that had Rucksacks, sleeping bags and tents. I grabbed two rucksacks, two sleeping bags and a tent and threw them over my shoulder before breaking back out of the shop.

Over the next half an hour I filled the rucksacks with food, water and clothes. The very bare essentials we needed to 'survive,' or that Kailani needed to survive.

"Right, now we need to get on a train. How are we going to do that?" Kailani asked suddenly.

"I guess we buy train tickets with this," I withdrew around a thousand dollars from my pocket and handed it to him, "It's money, we can buy train tickets with it. I found it lying round in the shops." I said, but really I had raided the shops tills to find the notes inside the tills. Apparently one of the shop keepers though 1234 was a suitable password to stop a burglar stealing the $240 stashed in their till.

"We need to go to the train station then, any ideas where it is?" Kailani asked me with a frown, looking around the now very dark streets of Rio.

"No, but there's a pay phone there. I could ring a taxi and ask them to take us to the train station." I motioned to the pay phone and I held out my hand for some of the quarters that I had also taken from the till.

Kailani handed me the money and I placed a quarter in the pay phone, dailing the number on the list at the side of the phone that stated all of the important numbers of the city.

Minutes later a taxi pulled up and before he could ask us anything, I said to him, "Para a estação de trem, por favour." And I three two hundred dollars over the seat at him. He didn't ask any questions, he just drove through the city with a smile on his face as me and Kailani talked in the back.

"This is so strange, I've never been in a car before." Kailani said as he glanced out of the windows to the lights rushing past the window.

"I never have been either. The smell isn't very pleasant though. It smells like… alcohol." I cringed a bit and then moved closer to Kailani, but just then the Taxi driver pulled up and ushered us out of the car.

We climbed out slowly, looking around the busy station we walked up to the ticket master sliently and when I got there I asked politely, "Dois bilhetes para Boa Vista, por favour," And I was surprised when they didn't question two children travelling almost the full length of brazil. The journey would be two trains, the exchange point in Sao Paulo.

"Well, this is it Kailani. This is really happening!" I babbled as we stepped onto the train.

"Yes. This is really happening." He agreed and stepped on the train after me. We took our seats and waited for the train to get to our stop.

Just as the train was leaving, I saw them. I looked out of the window and her eyes met mine, Naomi was looking for me and Cain was with her. My parents were nowhere in sight, so I knew they must have come of their own accord to look for us.

"They're there!" Naomi yelled to Cain, Cain stared at me and Kailani with dread in his eyes, but before I could mouth a 'sorry,' the train set off from the tracks.

**Isabella Cullen**

"They must be here! They wouldn't have gone anywhere else!" Edward growled as we searched the island again. I couldn't believe that both of my daughters were missing from the island.

"Humans! Hear me now!" I heard a mans voice bellow. I turned around to see a naked man walking up the beach. He was tall and muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. I averted my eyes quickly after taking in his torso and his face.

"We're not human, and neither are you. What are you doing here, Poseidon?" Edward asked the man, _Poseidon? As in the sea king? _Edward answered my thoughts, "Yes Bella. He's here for his son, Kailani."

"I'm here because your daughter has bewitched my boy and he needs a lesson in responsibility so if you would kindly hand him over." Poseidon said in a well mannered voice though I could see the temper rising in his eyes and in the way he tapped his foot.

"Your son is Kailani? But, he's just Eliza's friend. Where are my daughters?!" I growled at him, thinking he may have had something to do with their dissapperances.

"I have no clue where your spawn in, vampire. I only know that four hours ago your daughter swore that she would come back here with my son and after that she would never see him again. Now it appears that neither one of them can be found!" He spat at me.

"Momma! Eliza and Kailani have ran away!" Naomi said as she ran to me from the water's edge and another boy came from the trees with pants on, though I knew somehow he must have been one of the Maris.

"It is true. We were waiting on the island for them, but they never showed so I went to look in Rio and Naomi followed me. She lost their scent many times but eventually we found them but they were on the train. Neither one of us could have caught them." Cain said with a sigh as he rubbed a bruised area on his arm.

The words finally sank in and I began to cry, "My little girl has ran away!" I exclaimed.

"We'll get her back, Bella! We're going to the mainland immediately!" Edward said as he dragged me towards the speed boat on the small dock of the island.

"You better go get some pants. Cory, go get him some clothes and then he can get dressed and we will all set off." Edward growled orders at everybody and we all snapped into our positions.


	9. Only In America

**Chapter Nine**

**Only In America**

* * *

**Kailani**

We had crossed the borders of Mexico into America last night, we had been on the run now for a few days and it was pretty obvious that we had gotten away with running away because Eliza's family had no idea where we were and neither did my father.

I was so unbelievably happy that i was free, no more duty, no more rules, no more Maris.

I was free to do what I wanted; free to chose who I wanted to love- and to be fair I had already chosen who I wanted.

I felt slightly creepy considering she was only a year and a half old but I could now admit to myself that I was infact in love with Eliza. She was amazing, beautiful, charming, stubborn… what more could I have wanted in a mate?

The only problem was that now things were slightly awkward between us since I had kissed her, but I knew what she had being doing in Rio. She had clearly been teasing me, trying to provoke me like the other women were doing with their mates.

The way she had danced, moving her body to the beat of the music was the single most spectacular thing I had ever seen, her hair rippling around her body like a vail as she moved her hips inviting me in and then pushing me away… she knew what she was doing, she just hadn't expected me to kiss her.

"So…" Eliza said as night had fallen on the streets of San Antonio in Texas and now we needed to collect more supplies for the next few days journey.

I yawned slightly and then looked at Eliza, she could see that I was tired and needed to sleep.

"You need sleep, we have enough money to rent a room in one of the hotels, but I'll need to go rob a shop again or something." Eliza sighed, I could tell that she hated taking money from the shops, that's why she stuck to bigger chain stores when she took money because she knew they could afford it rather than small family run businesses that couldn't afford to give us money.

"Go to that hotel over there and book a room, I'll go and get us some clothes and what not." She said and then she sprinted off too fast for my eyes to see.

"Bye." I said to the empty air besides me, looking around nervously making sure nobody was around to hurt me.

In this world I was a human; defenseless, no sense of smell, no worthwhile sight, no worthwhile hearing, no worthwhile instincts what so ever.

I couldn't wait until the day I turned eighteen and Eliza was physically the same age as me because then if she was my mate, which I decided was pretty possible; I would want to be turned. Of course that meant giving up the maris throne and spending the rest of my life on land; but I had decided my fate when I had run away with Eliza- and I wouldn't have it any other way than what the current situation was.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and then carried on forward to the hotel, the hotel looked pretty nice, expensive and classy. I was surprised we had enough money for the hotel but Eliza had been storing money just in case anyway.

"Bedroom for two please, sir." i said to the hotel manager, he looked confused as he looked at me, looking me up and down his face turned into a scowl.

"We do not allow teenagers to stop here, be on your way." He pointed to the door and I frowned at the man.

"I'm an adult." I insisted, I didn't exactly look fourteen at two meters tall.

"Of course you are sir, but you are also a teenager and we do not allow teenagers to stay in our hotel when you will not-" I cut the man off by taking the large wad of money out of my backpack.

"Not have enough? Please sir, I am from a wealthy family. Don't disrespect me. My sister will be here soon, her name is Eliza Cullen. I would like a room for two with separate beds." I handed his the large wad of money and said, "No change."

"Sir I…" The man trailed off and then straightened his back and turned around to grab a pair of keys off the back wall and handed them to a steward. "please escort this young man to the penthouse suite and when a Ms. Eliza Cullen comes escort her to the room too." The man dismissed us and I vaguely wondered how much money had been in that wad.

We walked in silence to the penthouse suit, when we got there it was an amazing room with two large king sized beds and two TVs, a hot tub on the balcony and I looked in the bathroom and there was a jacuzzi with a pressurised shower as well. This room was heaven.

"This is amazing…" I muttered to myself and then I placed the backpack on one of the beds and decided to order room service.

I ordered a Pizza, possibly my favourite human food to come to my room. As the pizza came and I ate it and a few hours passed I began to get worried that Eliza wasn't back yet.

After another two hours and at almost eleven o'clock she came up the elevator with two huge backpacks and a smile on her face.

"Why do you look so smug? Did you rob a bank or something?" I asked as a joke.

"How did you know?" Her eyes widened looking a little shocked.

"What? You really robbed a bank!" I blurted.

"Well, I snuck in and melted their metal door to the safe. I got a few thousand dollars, around fifty or so." She shrugged off a black backpack and unzipped it showing me many, many wads of notes in her bag.

"You're seriously crazy." I rolled my eyes, "How did you melt their metal door?"

"With my power." She raised her eyebrow at me and I suddenly knew what she meant, she had used her control over the element of fire to melt the iron doors.

It was strange because her power was fire and I was from the water, we were opposites. Her brother and sister were also 'elementals' having control over earth (Naomi) and Air (Cory.)

"That's cool." I grinned at her and then she pulled off the other backpack.

"I got us both a few new outfits because we're going to have to stick around here for a few more days until we get our fake ID. I kind of went to look for a guy who would make us some fake passports and stuff. I told them our ages and other information, not our real ages of course and we'll get the Passports, Birth Certificates and your driving liscence in three days." Eliza sounded so pleased with herself that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You do realise I can't drive?" I prodded her rib and I saw her smile increase.

"Then learn." she teased and she grinned at me.

"I can't just 'learn.' I need a teacher for that." I rolled my eyes and then smiled at Eliza who was looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe that I keep getting away with taking money from places and now we're getting illegal ID. It makes me feel like a criminal but it's such a rush." She laughed a little and then stepped forward looking at the platter on the end of my bed. "Did you really get Pizza on a platter?" She smirked.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked a little surprised that she knew what food laid under the lid of the platter.

"I can smell it." Her face screwed up sceptically, "Just because your senses and reflexes are useless doesn't mean mine are."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a vampire. If we were in Salt water I'd kick your ass." I stuck my tongue out at her and she smirked again.

"No you wouldn't, I'd always beat you, just maybe not at swimming fast." Eliza walked over to her bed and then placed the backpack on it, pulling out a few pairs of clothes. "I'm going to get changed." She said and then she sped off into the bathroom with a paper bag in her arms.

I shook my head as she darted off, I hated being useless like this, a simple, weak human. It was a long stretch from being prince of the seas and first in line, immortal and powerful. I vaguely wondered now that I was a human would I still stop aging at 18 like the royal maris did.

The royal maris stopped aging if they were first in line to the throne and due to this the royals only usually had one child so that they didn't have to watch their children die so I was the only child my father had.

I suddenly realised that I had signed my own death warrant. It didn't matter where I was, or if I was in human form, I would always be the first in line to the throne. I would always be the only royal who could uptake the throne from my father no matter where I was or how many other children he had, as long as I was alive I was first in line.

Eliza walked out of the bathroom and she was dressed in simple satin pyjamas with her hair in a messy bun. I was sure I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

With all of the women I could have had and I wanted Eliza; figures.

I watched as she crawled into her bed and picked up the remote for her TV then she looked at me for a brief second and muttered, "Your pyjamas are in your backpack." She pointed to the money backpack she had given me, and I walked over to the pack and began to rummage past the money and I found some stretch cotton pyjamas, the pants were baggy but the top was tank-top style and would be pretty tight.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the pyjamas, surprisingly they fit me perfectly and as I had suspected the tanktop hugged my body. I smiled in the mirror, my reflecting smiled back and I realised I was pretty good looking for a mere human. I knew I was good looking for a Maris, I always had been. Another trait of been royal, but the been good looking as a human? Well, that was a bonus.

I walked out of the bathroom and I could feel Eliza's eyes scanning my back as I walked over to my bed and sat on the end of it. I didn't look at her, I just waited until I felt her gaze drift off me, but after a few seconds it didn't.

"Like what you see?" I turned around and asked her. She blushed furiously at the question but held my gaze with a hard certainty, not backing down in the slightest.

"I think the pyjamas are a little small, that's all." She said and then turned back to the film she was now watching. I didn't know what film it was so I stood up and walked over to her bed to see.

"What film is this?" I asked her. i hadn't seen many films, because I was from the sea and down there we didn't have modern conveniences such as TV. I guess it was just one of the wonders of the modern world.

"It's the old version of the Mummy. It's over a hundred years old, but I like the films. They're a lot better than the numerous remakes of the films even though some of the remakes look alot better and have better graphics, the actors in this have so much chemistry." Eliza explained as she watched a walking corpse suck the life out of a man.

"It looks… interesting." I felt my face screw up in disgust at the film, why would humans want to make a film about a walking corpse? Were they sick in the head or something?

"Watch it with me if you want." She said casually, but I could see in her eyes it had taken her a lot of confidence to ask me that.

"Sure." I shrugged and I rolled onto her bed, on top of the covers while she was under them and propped myself up on the pillows as she had.

"If you like this film I'll have to show you some of my other favourite timeless films like the lord of the rings or the old harry potter films." Eliza grinned and then turned back to the film, watching the walking corpse again as I cringed every time it showed the thing.

"Jeez, stop cringing. It's not real." Eliza rolled her eyes and then she raised her hand and shoved my arm playfully.

I caught her hand and held it in mine, i knew she could have quite easily pulled away if she wanted to, but she didn't. "It's just creepy. Why would you like a film about a walking corpse?"

"Because it's a love story as well. Two unlikely people brought together by fate." She sighed happily and carried on watching the screen.

"Like us?" I blurted and I felt her whole body tense for a few seconds and then relax. She held her breath for a little longer and then without taking her eyes off the screen she nodded once, a sharp, tight nod.

"Exept we don't have to fight Imhotep." She smirked looking at me and I felt confusion cross my features. Imhotep?

"What's Imhotep?"

"Who… he's the walking corpse." she motioned to the TV and then carried on watching the unusual movie.

**Isabella Cullen**

What had we done to drive my little girl away? Or maybe a better question was what had that idiot Poseidon done to drive his son and my little girl away?

"Right, Cory and Naomi, your father is wanting me to join him, Poseidon and Cain so you'll have to go pack. We'll leave at first light tomorrow." I told my children after talking to Edward about what would be best for our children, we needed to find Eliza but we had two other children to think about who needed looking after.

"Wait.. we're going to the mainland?" Cory looked a little shocked.

"Yes, we have to, we need to find Eliza and we can follow more leads with me looking as well. We have literally the whole Cullen family looking for her. But I can't stand back and wait for her to be found, I have to help find Eliza myself." I told my son, I could see the fear in his eyes. Unlike Eliza and even Naomi who had followed her sister to the mainland, he had never been anywhere exept this island. This island was all he knew, and I suddenly felt stupid for sheltering him so much from the outside world.

"Cory, there is one thing you must know about the mainland. It's a dangerous place, it's not like here. It's completely different, but we're going to need you to help us find your sister. Witchbloods can always find each other, Madison is already sensing her energy as if Eddie. It won't be long until she is found, but with you and Naomi also trying to sense her we could find her that bit quicker." I touched Cory's face and made him look up at me. "Can you help me find your sister?"

"Of course I'll help you find Eliza. She's my twin sister. I love her, mom. And weirdly I miss her too, though she annoys me a lot of the time." He looked down and looked incredibly sad.

"Sometimes it's the ones we love the most that also annoy us the most." I chuckled a little and then bent down to kiss the top of my son's head.

"We will find her won't we?" Cory asked me suddenly, tears streaking his face, "I mean… alive."

******"Of course she'll be alive! Eliza is a fighter and with the number of witchbloods we have sensing her energy already I'm surprised she hadn't been found yet." I touched Cory's cheek reassuringly and then walked away so that he could ready himself for our journey. **


End file.
